narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuIno (RtN)
The Couple SasuIno (RtN) (Japanese サスいの SasuIno) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between alternate Sasuke Uchiha (also can be known as Charasuke) and alternate Ino Yamanaka. It is Road to Ninja's equivalent of SasuIno. Their Relationship 'Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie' Naruto and Sakura were brought into the genjutsu world by Tobi. At the genjutsu world, Naruto and Sakura meet Ino with her teammate in the town and later Sasuke; not knowing at the time that they and Sakura were actually meeting their friends' alternate self. They think that Naruto and Sakura were acting strange and they later went to the bath house together along with the others. 'Road to Ninja CD Drama : Road to Charasuke' As the events start, Naruto and Sakura have been in the Limited Tsukuyomi world for one day. Hinata are going to Sakura’s house to warn her not get too close to Menma with Ino follows her as she tries to convince her. When Hinata and Ino arrive, Hinata notices that Sakura seems very happy after she received a rose from Sasuke. Hinata thinks that this is a good chance to make Sakura get closer with Charasuke while she have the chance to get closer with Menma so she held a group date at a restaurant in which she invited Sakura and also cooperated with Charasuke to seduce her so that she can get with Menma. Ino knew about this and tells Chouji and Shikamaru and they decided to join the group date because they did not wanted Sakura to get with Charasuke thinking he will break her heart as he already have so many girls. In the restaurant, Ino notice Sakura blushes when Sasuke, who is sitting in front of Sakura, staring at her. During the date, they try to to protect Sakura from Sasuke's flirts but no matter how much they tried; Sasuke always won Sakura's heart. Later, Sasuke told Sakura that he had something to say to her and that he wants both of them to be alone. Ino then take over Hinata's body and stopped Sasuke, who wanted to be alone with Sakura. Then, Hinata (who is being controlled Ino) grabbed Sasuke away from Sakura and she walks out of the restaurant bringing him along with her. Once outside, Sasuke, who didn't know that Ino is taking over Hinata's body, becomes puzzled at first. He couldn't figure out why Hinata was acting so strange and he asks her, "Isn't it what you wished for?". Ino, who takes over Hinata's body, looks at Sasuke with teary eyes and yells at him with a soft and shy voice that it went too well and she would never wish something like that. This made Sasuke feel strange and nervous as his heart started beating loud and fast which makes him asks himself, "What is this strange sensation?". When Ino leaves alternate Hinata's body, Sasuke apologizes to Hinata (thinking it was Hinata who yelled at him) for not noticing her until now. Hinata didn't know why Sasuke sounded so happy all of a sudden. Misunderstood the situation, Sasuke tells Hinata that he accepts her feelings and she then punches him and leaves. Evidence *When Charasuke wanted to say something to Sakura and wanted to have alone time with her, alternate Ino quickly take over alternate Hinata's body and stopped him because she doesn't want him and Sakura to be alone together.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Alternate Ino yelled at Charasuke with a soft and shy voice and looking at Charasuke with teary eyes, which could be means that she might has a feeling for him.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Charasuke heart started beating loud and fast after hearing the words that alternate Ino yelled at him. It could indicate that what she said to him makes him fell in love with her (thinking it was alternate Hinata said it to him).CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke Among the Fans SasuIno (RtN) is a quite known pairing that is mostly popular between SasuIno fans and mostly supported by SasuIno fans. Their moment on the Drama CD and the way they look together is another reason why fans ship them. Some fans thinks that what alternate Ino had yelled to Charasuke through alternate Hinata's from the Drama CD is sounded like a confession of her feelings. Some fans also think that Charasuke could have fell in love with alternate Ino if he knows it was her yelling at him instead of alternate Hinata. References Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sasuke (RtN) Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Fanon Couples Category:Filler Couples Category:Couples involving Ino (RtN) Category:Road to Ninja Couples Category:Movie Couples